


【柴哈】冷雨夜

by AomineTaiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 甜奶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomineTaiga/pseuds/AomineTaiga
Summary: 反正就是个放飞自我的脑洞罢辽~





	【柴哈】冷雨夜

*低俗预警 OOC都是我的锅

*刘传单x张医生 NC-17一发完

*请勿上升真人 

 

 

5、6月份的南方沿海小城已然进入雨季，空气湿度大而又闷热，叫人浑身难受，恨不得24小时躲屋里吹空调才好。

适逢周末，刘传单结束一天的工作时已接近晚上9点。他急急忙忙地往家里赶，不时掏出手机看时间，像是有什么要紧的事，无心顾及从天上飘落下来的细雨。

今晚有小张的直播，思及此刘传单又加快了些脚程。他在家楼下打包了份卤肉饭，回到家时正好9点25分，距离直播开始还有5分钟。

刘传单把卤肉饭放到一边，先是去冰箱里拿了罐啤酒喝，他渴得嗓子眼快冒烟了，但一想到马上就能看到日思夜想的那个人，整颗心都雀跃起来。

这条路每逢下雨必堵车。

握着方向盘的手无意识地做起敲击动作，看来今晚又得推迟直播时间了，张医生看着前边缓慢移动地车龙几不可闻的叹了口气。他抬起手看了眼手表，9点半，如果不是因为堵车，这会儿他已经到家了。想到估计有不少人在等着他，于是拿起手机发了条动态：「堵半道上了，再等我一会儿好吗宝贝们。」

小张是名儿科医生，自己开了间小诊所，店面不算大但胜在口碑好，街坊邻居哪家有小孩感冒发烧了都愿意找他看病，再加上他生得一副好面貌又脾气温和，经常有热心的阿姨想给他介绍对象，但都被小张一一婉拒了。

那些阿姨们自然不会知道小张是同性恋这事，但相比起性取向，更令小张难以启齿的是他的性癖——他喜欢在镜头前自慰。

这个沿海县城也就巴掌大的地方，小张为了不被认出来每次直播都会戴上一个半脸面罩将自己的眼鼻遮住，只露出下半张脸。他不缺钱，做色情男主播只是为了满足内心那扭曲的欲望，当他对着镜头疯狂操弄自己的时候心理所获得的满足感甚至超越了身体上的。

看到张医生那条最新动态时刘传单不免有些小失落，但他还是飞快地在评论区发送出自己留言，然后回到餐桌前把饭给吃了，接着去洗了个澡，在外边忙活了一整天又淋了雨，身上早就黏腻不堪。

等他擦着头发走出卫生间时发现直播已经开始了，用毛巾胡乱地擦了几把手上残余的水珠连忙点进直播间，就听见小张在回答其他人的弹幕：「今天怎么没戴唇钉？这不是刚从外边赶回来吗，没来得及戴呢……诶我说你们怎么回事啊，没了唇钉还硬不起来是吧，行行，我这就戴上行吧。」说着他从首饰盒里边拿一枚银色的唇钉来，一头是圆的另一头看起来像恶魔尾巴，对着镜头戴完之后还拿舌头舔了舔。

刘传单仿佛能看见那粉嫩的软舌在上边留下了水痕一般，感觉到下腹开始有点躁动，手指头在屏幕上轻点了几下发出一条弹幕：「别舔唇钉了宝贝儿，来舔我。」

张医生看着弹幕区一整排的来舔我刷过去，轻笑了一声，说：「这么多人我可舔不过来，哎我有点饿了，晚上还没吃饭呢。…去，别闹，就知道你们要说下面给我吃。」

即使被面具遮掉了眉眼，但从那线条流畅的侧脸以及精致小巧的下巴可以看出小张长得并不难看。刘传单无数次幻想过小张给他口交的画面，他那双丰润的唇不但适合接吻，被粗长的阴茎插入时一定也销魂至极，一边小心翼翼地用舌头舔过柱身避免牙齿磕碰到，一边又因为被操干得太深忍不住想干呕，最后可怜兮兮地流出泪来。

对，他一定会哭的，小张玩弄自己的时候也经常因为太过于刺激而流眼泪。

「今晚迟到了啊小张，求福利。」刘传单看到弹幕区有人发了这么一条，紧接着后边又有人跟着刷了起来。

「可以啊~」小张答应得很爽快，本来就是色情主播也没有扭扭捏捏的必要。「那咱按老规矩来，我喊321截屏，排在最上边的人指挥我做什么都行。」

霎时间所有人都跟打了鸡血一样疯狂刷弹幕，当小张截完屏念出【绿色小恐龙】这个ID时刘传单都有点不敢相信自己竟然脱非入欧了，心跳猛然加速到了180。

尽管这已经不是小张第一次搞这样的玩法，但围观别人指挥和由自己发号施令终究是完全不同的感受。对于刘传单而言，至少在直播结束之前他的一切要求都将被对方所接受并给予回应，没有比这更棒的奖励了不是吗？

「我的小恐龙在哪呢~」也不知道是不是因为这个名字过于可爱，小张的声音中都忍不住带了些笑意。

「这呢宝贝儿，先喊声老公来听听。」

下一秒刘传单就听见小张用他那带着些许慵懒的声线乖乖地喊他老公，边说还边用手隔着衬衣揉捏自己的胸，发出一点点低喘来。

「玩自己奶子有那么舒服吗，真骚。现在把裤子脱了在小穴里塞个跳蛋，开到最大，没有我的允许不准摸自己前边。」

小张在看到刘传单发出的弹幕后了然地勾了勾嘴角，起身脱掉裤子露出两条又白又直的大长腿来，大腿根和屁股富有肉感，看着就很好操的样子。一番搔首弄姿后他从抽屉里拿出润滑剂和跳蛋，转过身单腿跪在椅子上，撑着扶手沉下腰去用沾满润滑剂的右手给自己扩张，这样一来他整个后穴都暴露在镜头前边，原本紧闭的穴口被小张修长的手指慢慢撑开露出内里粉色的肠壁来，在手指不断地抽插之下发出阵阵淫糜水声。

像是突然按到了G点，小张猛地叫出声来，他抽出手指哆哆嗦嗦地拿起跳蛋塞进去，按照要求直接开了最高的那一档，整个人瞬间脱力瘫坐到椅子上。

「啊……！」刘传单听见小张发出一声难耐的低吟，似痛苦又似欢愉，原本就白的皮肤在跳蛋的刺激下渐渐浮现出带有情欲的淡粉色。他不自觉地用手指抚过手机屏幕里的小张，好像这样能直接触碰到他一样，下身的欲望也随之挺立。

张医生本就属于体质敏感的类型，这会儿感觉整个下半身都是软的，后穴又胀又麻有些难受。正打算用手抚慰已经流出前列腺液的阴茎让自己舒服一些，忽然想起方才刘传单说过没有他的允许不准摸自己前边，顿时心生委屈，连带着声音都染上一点哭腔：「呜老公我好难受……前边都流水了，你让我摸一下好不好……」说完又忍不住夹了夹腿发出一阵甜腻的呻吟。

刘传单看着屏幕里那人儿因为得不到足够的抚慰而露出一脸难耐的表情感到喉间发紧，连呼吸都变得粗重了些。但毕竟机会难得，他并不打算这么轻易地让小张释放，「还没到时候呢宝贝儿，乖，再忍忍。把你衣服扣子解开，让老公看看最近奶子是不是又变大了。」

像这样的荤话要放到平日里肯定会让张医生羞得满脸通红，但他在直播的时候却仿佛开启了第二人格，又骚又浪，尤其是一想到屏幕背后有无数双眼睛在注视着自己就越发兴奋。

过了最开始的适应阶段后现在整个后穴里只剩下阵阵酥麻不断冲击着小张，前边硬挺着的一根紧贴着他的小腹，整个下身就跟漏了似的不断流出淫液，把他整个屁股都弄湿了。

他稍稍调整了一下坐姿，将两条腿分开搭在桌上，一副门户大开的架势。与此同时那双生得过分好看的手抚上胸前慢悠悠地解起衣扣，也不知道是心理作用还是被自己玩了太多次，小张觉得自己的胸比起一般男性都要敏感得多，两颗红色肉粒早已挺立变硬，掌心划过时会有点痒。

将扣子全部解完后小张只是把衣服往两边敞开并没有完全脱下，有句话怎么说来着，半遮半掩更能刺激人的欲望。他当然懂得如何取悦男人并放大这份官能感，于是将镜头拉近了些由下往上走了一遍，最后把画面停在他胸口的位置，两只手掐起乳肉一阵揉捏，「嗯啊……奶头好痒…想被老公吸奶子…」

操，简直欠日。

刘传单被这满屏白花花的肉体搞得移不开眼，瞬间感觉自己手中的硬物又涨了一圈，恨不得自己能直接穿屏而过去到小张身边将他压住狠狠干上几发。

「你自己看看下边都流多少水了，一个跳蛋就能爽成这样，没少被人搞吧，小骚货。」

「我没有…」小张把搭在桌沿的腿收回来挂在椅子两边扶手上，但因为身上出了汗的缘故老往下滑，他哼哼唧唧地往后挪了挪屁股用手指撑开暗粉色的肉穴，「唔…这里只给老公用，没被其他人碰过……」说着又用指尖沾了一些体液抹到自己的乳首和嘴唇上，然后像在给人口交一样伸出舌头慢慢把自己手指舔干净。

刘传单恍惚间产生了他在跟小张进行Phone sex的错觉，今晚这场直播就像是为他服务一样，美好得不真实。但他知道这样淫乱而诱人的小张并不属于自己，此时此刻有无数人在跟他做着同样的事——对着小张打飞机。

「还难受吗宝贝儿？」

「嗯……」小张轻喘着地点了点头，眼神迷离。他就快到极限了，下身早就湿得一塌糊涂，迫切地想用手抚摸阴茎释放出来。

「…射吧，要憋坏了心疼的可是我。」他到底还是没能忍心欺负小张太久，见好就收，然后就看见小张急不可耐地握住阴茎上下撸动起来。

「啊……啊……嗯啊……呜！」高潮来临时小张又控制不住地流眼泪，原本甜腻的呻吟也因此染上哭腔，叫人听了口干舌燥，刘传单快速地撸了自己几把随后也泄了出来。

游戏到此结束。

END


End file.
